1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to score spaces and scratch-off cards and more specifically to an orbital marking pencil and scratch-off card remover which may be used to fill score spaces and to remove a cover layer (scratch-off ink) on a scratch-off card, respectively.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There appears to be no device on the market which may be used specifically to fill in the score spaces on a scholastic test or on a lottery card. A regular soft pencil is usually used to fill the score spaces. One drawback to using a pencil is that the score space may be misread if the user writes beyond the boundary of the score space. Another drawback to using the pencil is the amount of time required to completely fill in the score space.
There are numerous, devices on the market for removing the cover layer of a scratch-off card. However, it appears all these devices require horizontal hand motion which may scratch-off more of the cover layer then is required. Further, it also appears that all manual erasing devices require a horizontal hand motion to remove undesirable writing.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an orbital marking pencil which may be used to fill-in score spaces on a scholastic test or lottery card without making a horizontal motion across the writing surface. Further, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an orbital scratch-off card remover which may be used to remove a cover layer from a scratch-off card without making a horizontal motion across the scratch-off card.
The present invention provides an orbital marking pencil and scratch-off card remover which allow a score space to be filled and a cover layer to be removed without making a horizontal motion. The orbital marking pencil includes a marking retention body, marking convoluted body, a marking collet, actuation tube, and rotational support. At least two lead griping fingers are formed on one end of the marking collet and a tube bore is formed on the other end thereof. The tube bore is sized to receive the actuation tube. The gripping lead fingers are sized to firmly retain a piece of lead. A convoluted thread is formed on an outside diameter of the marking convoluted body. The rotational support is pivotally attached to one end of the marking convoluted body. A first bore is formed through substantially the length of the marking convoluted body. A second bore is formed from a bottom of the first bore to through the one end of the marking convoluted body. The second bore is terminated with a tapered exit. The tapered exit is sized to receive a tapered portion of the marking collet.
One end of the actuation tube has a reduced diameter which is sized to be received by the tube bore. A push plug is inserted into the other end of the actuation tube. A first compression spring is inserted into the first bore before insertion of the marking collet into the actuation tube. A convoluted nut is formed on one end of the marking retention body and a tube opening is formed through the other end thereof. The convoluted nut threadably receives the marking convoluted body and the plug opening provides clearance for the push plug. A second compression spring is inserted into a spring bore formed through substantially the length of the marking retention body before the convoluted nut is formed on the marking retention body.
At least one piece of lead is inserted into the marking collet by depressing the push plug and inserting lead directly into the marking collet or into a tube bore of the actuation tube. To mark a score space, the lead is placed directly over the score space and the marking retention body is pushed downward until the marking convoluted body fully threads into the convoluted nut. The marking retention body is pushed down as many times as required to darken the score space.
The orbital scratch-off card remover includes a remover retention body, remover convoluted body, and a lock ring. A convoluted thread is formed on an outside diameter of the remover convoluted body. At least two griping fingers are formed on one end of the remover convoluted body. A first bore is formed through substantially the length of the marking convoluted body. A second bore is formed from a bottom of the first bore through the one end of the remover convoluted body. A convoluted nut is formed on one end of the remover retention body. The convoluted nut threadably receives the remover convoluted body. A compression spring is inserted into a spring bore formed through substantially the length of the remover retention body before the convoluted nut is formed on the remover retention body.
A remover rod is inserted into the at least two gripper fingers of the remover convoluted body. The remover rod is positioned to remove a cover layer from a scratch-off card and the lock ring is pushed on to a tapered outer diameter of the at least two gripper fingers. To remove the cover layer of a scratch-off card, the remover rod is placed directly over the area to be removed and the remover retention body is pushed downward until the remover convoluted body fully threads into the convoluted nut. The remover retention body is pushed down as many times as required to remove a portion of the cover layer.
A combination orbital marking pencil and scratch-off card remover may be fabricated by modifying the other ends of the marking and remover retention bodies. The other end of the remover retention body is modified to be attached to the actuation tube. The other end of the marking retention body is modified to receive the other end of the remover retention body.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an orbital marking pencil which is capable of filling a score space with out making a horizontal motion during marking.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an orbital scratch-off card remover which is capable of removing a portion of a cover layer of a scratch card without making a horizontal motion.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide a combination orbital marking pencil and scratch-off card remover by attaching the other ends of each device.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.